The Mission
by Harukaito
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was on a mission...a mission to find Ramen. But, for some odd reason, there was none in Konoha that day. Light Sasunaru fluff and First fanfic :D


**A/N: Hey there, everybody! This is not my first fanfiction but it is my first fanfiction in about two years XD. When I was going through my old account the other day, I realized what a horrible writer I was before. Anyhoo, I decided to whip up a random fanfic so I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters/locations

**Warnings:** Light/implied Sasunaru fluff 3

* * *

**The Mission**

Naruto Uzumaki was on a mission...a mission to find Ramen. Today was the _one_ day out of the year that he just _had_ to have ramen! Okay, so maybe he needed it every day of the year to keep functioning; but today he really would explode if he didn't have the chance to tuck into a large bowl of God's gift to Ninja (especially neon-orange clad loud-mouthed Ninja).

Naruto had rolled out of bed today and dragged himself down to the kitchen fully intending on eating ramen for breakfast; he honestly didn't care that ramen wasn't supposed to be breakfast. He couldn't care less that it was "a heart attack in food form" as his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, always referred to it as. Ramen was a little slice of heaven for him, and that was all that mattered. Needless to say, when Naruto opened the cabinets that morning to find them empty he went into shock. When Sasuke came down the stairs half an hour later, he was quite surprised to find "his little dobe" rocking back and forth in the corner eyes wide with horror.

When Naruto caught sight of the slightly taller boy he started wailing, "Sasuke! It's horrible! We're all out of rame-" his eyes widened slightly as he finally realized what this meant. No ramen in the cupboards meant no ramen for food. He shuddered, realizing that he might end up eating a sandwich or...heaven forbid..._healthy_ food instead.

Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back. It had taken forever to empty the kitchen completely of ramen. Dear god, Naruto even stored the vile stuff in the fridge! Not to mention harder-to-find places such as the air vent and under the sink. Finally, way past midnight, Sasuke had successfully removed and relocated all the ramen that was in their tiny apartment.

"Well then," Sasuke said smoothly, "If you need ramen so badly why don't you just go out and buy some more?"

"But it's my birthday..." Naruto whined, "I don't want to go shopping today." At this, Sasuke raised eyebrows, "You'd rather be moping around than eati-?" Naruto bolted out the door.

****

"What do you mean you don't have any?" Naruto half demanded half shouted, "Do you even know what ramen is!" The girl at customer service just sighed, "I'm sorry, Sir. But all of our ramen was taken bought up yesterday. You'll have to try somewhere else."

Naruto spend the whole morning and a good chunk of the afternoon going from store to store and every time, he got the same answer. He was sick of all the I'm-sorry-but-we're-all-out's that he had heard and no amount of But-we'll-have-some-more-tomorrow's in the world were not going to fix that. There was only one thing to do at this point. He headed to the house of the one person he knew would give him some sympathy.

"I-i-it's so horrible!" Naruto was crying his heart out on Choji's couch with the owner of said couch taking notes. "Okay," the "pleasantly chubby" boy said, "When did these problems start? A year ago? When you were five? When you were three? When you were still in the womb?"

Naruto just sobbed harder, "This morning I guess...I went down to make myself some ramen and IT WAS ALL GONE! Even my emergency stores in the air vents and fridge." He hiccuped and stared at Choji through watery eyes, "What should I do?" he whispered, "If I don't get ramen I SWEAR that I'm going to die!"

"Well," Choji replied frowning slightly as he looked down at his hastily scribbled notes as he struggled to come up with something to say, "It would seem that you are suffering from...uh...withdrawl! You're body is currently in shock from not having ramen for-" he checked his watch, "The last twelve hours. I dunno, dude. Maybe you should check into rehab or something."

At this, Naruto jumped up from the couch, "What kind of crappy doctor are you?" he asked, "I came here and have been spilling out my feelings for the past hour and all you can say is 'You should go to rehab! I'm going to go ask Shikamaru!'"

"You knew that I wasn't a doctor..." Choji yelled after him as Naruto slammed the door. After waiting a few minutes he reached over to the phone next to him and quickly dialing a familiar number. "Hello? Yes, he's just left. He's going to Shikamaru's right now and will probably be back to you within the next hour. Is everything set up?"

****

Naruto almost punched Shikamaru in the face when the door suddenly opened. "What is it this time?" Shikamaru had clearly just woken up if his half-closed eyes and slightly uncoordinated walk said anything, "It's so troublesome having you barge in like this."

"I'm all out of ramen! And so is every other damned store in this stupid city!" Naruto sounded half mad. Shika just rolled his eyes, "Have you tried Ichiraku's yet?" The blonde ninja stared at Shikamaru as though he was God before bolting off. The cloud watcher just shook his head before picking up the phone again, "He just left. I'd give him half an hour before he's back."

Naruto gasped in horror at the giant "closed" sign that was draped over the entrance of Ichiraku's as though staring at it would make it go away. But, then again, he wasn't Sasuke who could easily glare children into going away. He signed and, head hanging down in disappointment, began the long and depressing trip back home. It had to be the worst birthday ever. Normally, every year on this day, he would hole himself up in his room and eat as much ramen as he could before pranking half of the town. This year, he didn't eat a single noodle and it was too late to prank that many people. It was already five in the afternoon.

TheMissionTheMission TheMissionTheMission TheMissionTheMission TheMissionTheMission

Sasuke had just entered their apartment two minutes before Naruto threw open the door with tears in his eyes. Sasuke felt his heart melt. He hated having to put Naruto through this torture, especially today, but he reminded himself that it would all be worth it in the end. He crossed the room and hugged Naruto, a rare display of affection from the Uchiha.

"I know that you're feeling lousy," he said gently, "But we still have a few more hours and I think that we should go out. I have just the place." By now, Naruto was too tired and upset to disagree so he allowed himself to be led back out by Sasuke.

Naruto was confused when Sasuke lead him to Iruka's house. He had thought that Iruka

left town the other day on a mission. At least, that was what he thought he'd said. Sasuke opened the door, "SURPRISE!" everybody shouted springing out from behind various furniture.

"Oh no..." Kiba said, "Sasuke, you were supposed to get NARUTO to go in first. He didn't get the full effect!"

"Kiba is right, Sasuke!" Lee laughed dangling off the lights hanging from the ceiling, "you must go out again and let Naruto in first this time so that we can properly wish him a wonderful day of his birth!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Fine." He turned off all the lights and walked back out the front door with Naruto in tow.

"SURPRISE!" This time, Naruto was the first person to enter the door. He grinned as he looked around at all of his fellow Ninja.

"We wanted to give you an extra special birthday this year!" Sakura explained to Naruto from her spot behind the couch, "But we had to get you away from all of us for today."

Shikamaru picked up. "I figured that the best way to distract you for the day was to send you on a wild goose chase for Ramen. I also knew that you'd probably go to Choji for advice."

"And Choji sent you to Shika's house to give him enough time to get over here." Temari added as she leaned against the window. "In the end, it all worked out."

Tenten continued. "Sasuke moved all of the Ramen from your apartment to Iruka's house last night after you were asleep. We spent all day making it for you."

Naruto felt his eyes tear up for the third time that day. This time, however, it was for a different reason. "Oh wow..." he said, "I don't know what to say. Thank you all so much for doing this for me!"

The rest of the night, everybody ate ramen and laughed with each other. When Naruto and Sasuke finally left to go back home, Naruto realized something. "Sasuke," he said quietly. Sasuke was imagining all of the things that Naruto could say:

"_You did all of this for me? You're the most amazing boyfriend ever."_

"_I love you so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"_

He continued to think of the possibilities.

"You stole all my ramen! You _bastard_!"

* * *

**A/N: Well...that's it. Meh, I didn't really like it but this is the fanfic that I've written in ages :P. Reviews would be lovely but are not begged for! :D**


End file.
